Training
Training or Studying is the way by which Heros gain the ability to invest their own experience into abilities and statistics on their own accord. For investing experience with the Help of a teacher, see Teach. The mechanics of Training In order to be able to invest experience points into an ability or statistic, a character has to train that statistic, dedicating time and effort into the improvement of that aspect of their character. The Training Check A Training check in generally a Check made with the "Class" skill (see below) or, in some cases, an ability check. Before making the check, a character has to set himself a DC to achieve - the difficulty level of the course of training for the alotted time. This DC can be set freely and may be as high or as low as desired. If a Check is successful, it allows a character to invest experience points equal to 10 times their chosen DC. If it fails by less than five points, they still gather some insights, gaining 5 times their chosen DC. Should the use of two or more different kinds of "Class" skill or ability check become necessary, the character rolls once and adds their respective bonuses, possibly gaining multiple different values at the end. The resulting progress gained is divided by the number of different applications of the skill or ability. In this case, characters may accept a penalty of -4 onto one bonus to increase a different one by +2. As Feats are normally available to all characters, learning them requires an intelligence check or a "Class" check of a class which provides this feat as a Bonus Feat. A Hero may Train for a full week instead of a day to increase the experience they may invest by a factor of 10. Training without prior Knowledge It is possible - although very difficult - to learn completely new abilities without any prior knowledge whatsoever. This training takes much longer than building upon with already existing abilities - depending on how outlandish the desired ability is, up to 10 times as long. When training without material, treat the required investment as a higher value as determined by the table below. No additional experience needs to be spent, however - the higher value is only used to determine the time required for the training. Retraining Retraining is the process of unlearning mannerisms and clearing one's mind to find a new outlook on life and free up mental capacity to learn different abilities. Through retraining, a Hero may "forget" some of their statistics in order to release the invested experience back into their pool of free experience. They may then use this pool to acquire a different statistic or ability they could have gained at that specific level, using the training rules as normal. Some abilities may not be retrained if they subject the character's physiology to changes or are requirements for other ablities the character currently has. Retraining an ability takes twice the time training an ability would take - this means that a Hero needs three times as much time if they wish to immediately reinvest the experience into a different ability with the same cost (2x for the retraining and 1x for normally training the new ability). Example A character with the "Class" skills Class (Fighter) and Class (Rogue) wishes to invest experience points they have gathered. They have collected 150 experience points and wish to invest into a feat (which happens to be a Fighter Bonus Feat) and two ranks of "Disable Device", a Rogue class skill. For their training roll, the character rolls a 15, a good day of Training! As the Character's bonuses are +4 in Class (Fighter) and +2 in Class (Rogue), their training rolls would be 19 for Fighter and 17 for Rogue. This would normally result in an invested amount of 190 XP or 170 XP, but since the Character opted to roll for mixed training, the values are halved and become 95 XP for the Figther and 85 XP for the Rogue. This means that the character is missing 5 XP to gain a complete Feat, which they choose to gain by accepting a -4 penalty on their Rogue roll, providing them with a +2 Bonus on their Fighter roll. This brings their experience invested to 105 XP for the Fighter and 65 for the Rogue, which is enough to buy both the Feat and the two Ranks (100 XP + 50 XP). Would the Character Trained only their Fighter abilities, they would have gained 190 XP to spend - this way, they could effectively only spend 170 XP. Class (None) Much like the Craft, Profession, Perform and Knowledge skills, this skill is a collection of sub-skills that need to be gained seperately. The "Class" skill provides insight into the different schools of combat, magic and trickery. It provides an understanding of the classes behind these schools, both to combat them or use the power for yourself. Check The primary function of this skill requires no skill checks whatsoever: simply knowing the secrets behind each school enables a character to use the abilities taught by the school to greater extent, increasing their effective level in a class by one for each rank acquired. These effective levels generally stack, up to a maximum of a player's character level. Other feats or abilities that may influence a character's effective level in a class are independent of this skill and follow the rules given in their entries. In addition, the "Class" skill may be used to identify abilities and members of the corresponding class, requiring a check against DC 10 + the level of the used ability to correctly identify it. Finally, the "Class" skill is used in Training as detailed above. To figure out what a single "Class" skill encompasses, simply refer to the statistics, abilities and class skill ranks the corresponding class would have available at the effective level provided by the "Class" skill. For example, a Character with Class (Rogue) at rank 3 could use this skill to train their Base Attack Bonus to a value of +1 or +2, but not +3, as the Rogue class does not posess a bonus this high on level 3. Action Not applicable. The check is either a reaction (identifying a used ability) or made once per Day (or once per week, see above) Try Again? No for identifying abilities unless witnessed again, Yes for training, spending another day or week as normal. Special This skill may only be purchased to a maximum of one skill rank per Power Level (an exception to the normal rule). A Character gaining a complex ability such as spellcasting from a class automatically gains one rank in the "Class" skill of the corresponding class, up to a maximum of their character level. Every race gains a bonus of +4 on "Class" skill checks incorporating their racial favored class. Humans and other races with "Any" as their favored Class instead gain a +1 racial bonus on all "Class" skill checks. Synergies If you posess 5 or more Ranks in "Class", you gain a +2 synergy bonus on Teach skill checks related to teaching the statistics and abilities trainable with the effective level. If you posess 5 or more Ranks in "Class", you gain a +2 bonus on any Knowledge checks used in conjunction with this class as well as and Lore checks (Bardic Lore, etc.) related to the class (Origin of the class, noteworthy members, etc.) Category:Rules Category:Heroes Category:Skill